This invention relates to a bracket for mounting trap sleeves and the like.
Bracket devices have been developed in the CATV industry to allow for proper installation of trap devices within enclosures. One bracket system, the "TH-2" by Midwest CATV (available from Production Products Co., Manlius, New York), mounts two trap shields and includes a trap hanger bracket with a strand clamp, nut and bolt, and top and bottom clamp blocks with a bolt, washer, lockwasher and nut. The "TH-4", also available from Production Products Co., is similar to the "TH-2" but also includes a center clamp block and mounts four trap sleeves. Other bracket systems include the "SC73" mid-span support bracket (produced by Sachs Canada Inc., Dorval, Quebec) and the "606-SMB"0 strand mounting bracket (available from Multilink.TM., Elyria, Ohio).
However, commercial trap sleeve mounting bracket systems have suffered from problems such as manufacturing and installation inconveniences. Commercial trap sleeve mounting brackets also suffered from drawbacks such as unreliable assembly and mounting.